


8pm: evening in san francisco

by MaGangstaBoy



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Cute, Denial of Feelings, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 02:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21205928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaGangstaBoy/pseuds/MaGangstaBoy
Summary: dowoon is curious about how it feels to kiss a boy. so he asks wonpil to kiss him.this is extremely cute.





	8pm: evening in san francisco

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy a cute fic once in a while.

8pm: evening in san francisco. 

the golden light of the sunset is reflecting on their skin. dowoon and wonpil are both lying on the double bed of the hotel room. the white blanket keeps up their two bodies, and if they move, it will make a delicate noise that will muffle the lo-fi hip hop music in the background played by jae's speaker that the boys borrowed.  
today, was a relaxing day. they had their concert the day before, a fun concert. and today they had their relaxing time. finding out about the american vibe and getting new inspiration.

« wonpil? » dowoon breaks the silence with a deep voice he tries to soften.  
wonpil turns his face to the left, to meet dowoon and answer his call with a « mmh? ».  
« you know... at the concert yesterday i saw a couple of two boys, and they were like... kissing. » dowoon seems hesitant in his words « on the lips i mean. »  
wonpil doesn't answer back with actual words but with a face that looks like a low key fake « oh really? » with a bit of « what am i supposed to do with this info..? »

« and i don't know why...and how but, my heart ached and i felt envious » dowoon resumes. both not leaving each other's eyes.   
there is this late night deep talks vibes, even though it's 8pm: evening in san francisco.   
« i've had it in my mind since then and i wanted to ask you: have you ever kissed a boy, wonpil? »   
he lets out a very tiny laugh with a smirk and leaves dowoon's eyes for a second to look at his hand, laying next to his body and not so close to dowoon's hand. his index makes a little movement, as if it was trying to reach dowoon.  
« well, yes i have » he simply answers.   
« and how does it feels? » dowoon say back with a voice filled with curiosity, his head moving a little foreward, eager to know more.  
« it feels great. i like it »  
« is it better than girls? »  
« well, i think it depends on people, but i find it... let's say, way better than girls. »  
« how? » it seems like dowoon has so much he wants to know  
wonpil laughs at this question, how can you describe something that is purely physical?   
« oh okay i get it, it's something you can't describe, right? that's what they all say » dowoon murmures in response to wonpil's reaction.   
« well, i have never kissed a boy. people around me, they all have already kissed the same gender as them. when do you get this occasion when you are straight? »  
« are you straight dowoon? » wonpil cuts dowoon short, caught off guards by the ambiguous last words of the man lying next to him.   
dowoon leaves wonpil's eyes for a second to look at his lips. his index makes a little move, it's trying to reach wonpil's.   
« wonpil, if you're okay with this. can we kiss? »   
and wonpil's heart jumps.  
« not in a love way, just so i can say i kissed a boy too. i've heard people do it on a whim for fun, but there is nothing meaningful in it. »  
« sure. » wonpil agrees as his lids close a longer time than usual to enhance his agreement on dowoon's request.  
wonpil places his right hand on torso. he is wearing a basic black tee as a pajamas and for the bottom, it's sweatpants, but we don't care about the legs. wait. actually. we care. because wonpil just placed one leg between dowoon's legs.  
softly, their lips meet. dowoon's are dry and wonpil's are plump and moisturized, he put on lip balm minutes ago. they part. the eyes of dowoon's are sparkling.  
he found out something.   
there is wonpil's lip balm left on his lips.

« better now? » wonpil asks. his eyes trembles all over dowoon's face. he never got the occasion to saw it that close before.   
« but, in the concert, it didn't last one second. in the concert the two men kissed longer. do you know how to do that too? »  
« yes i can do that. »

he approaches again, and let's out the very bright smile he was holding, between the few space the two lips were allowing.  
wonpil initiates the kiss with his hand unconsciously griping dowoon's shirt.   
this time, the kiss is longer, because wonpil opens his lips and move them on dowoon's. dowoon is trying to do the same, but how come would he get this right with the few experience he has. it's not like it was a real and meaningful kiss anyway. dowoon raise his right hand to place it on wonpil waist and holds it. his waist is bare because wonpil likes to wear almost-crop top as pajamas.   
wonpil's left hand reach for dowoon's chin and pulls the skin a little bit to part his lips and stop it to move. 

« there is also the tongue. do you want to try the tongue dowoon? »  
« yes, if it's okay with you »  
wonpil doesn't want to answer, he stick his tongue out instead and with the tip, he slowly licks dowoon's lips. dowoon moves up his head to reach wonpil faster. as they said, they kiss with the tongue. so this time it makes sound in the hotel room. they are not loud but you can definitely notice they are not part of the lo-fi music in the background. dowoon's hands moves lower than the waist. he doesn't realizes it but his hand is now almost lower than the hips. wonpil realizes it. he also realizes how dowoon's tongue plays with his. he realizes spit is already dripping. wonpil's head tilts from left to right, to diversify the dynamism of the kiss. 

the kiss is long now. the more they are kissing, the more it's getting hard to part away.   
« can we do this a bit longer? » wonpil murmures with swollen lips.  
dowoon doesn't answers and resumes the kiss instead. you can see he is comfortable now with kissing a boy. wonpil's weight now rests on dowoon. but there is still his hands being a barrier from their two hearts meeting. his hips starts to rock. a tiny bit.   
sound of the delicate noise of the soft blanket, because they move.  
sounds of lips.   
sound of tongue.   
sound of spit.  
again.  
sound of wonpil's lips on dowoon's.  
sound of wonpil's tongue having some fun with dowoon's.  
sound of wonpil's or dowoon's spit (how could we know, they are mixed now.)

but someone knocks on their door and immediately comes in before the boys on the bed could allow him to. Wonpil very quickly gets off dowoon and off the bed, he almost run to see jae making his way in the small doorway of the hotel room. 

« ah jae! » wonpil says with a tone that looks like a fake surprised one. he wipes the spit on his lips with his forearm.  
« you need...? »  
« i need my speaker boys sorry to break this atmosphere »  
wonpil turns it off and pass it to jae, who, joyfully, as always, gets out of the room. followed by wonpil. he shuts the door behind him and exhales sharply as he runs a hand through his disheveled hair. 

wonpil makes his way to the bed, the golden light of the sunset is no longer reflecting on their skin, instead, the weak light of the street. 

wonpil shut the curtains:  
« dowoon we should sleep. haven't you notice we are loosing our mind? »

they silently make themselves comfortable inside the shared blanket. not too close. but not too far from each other. only their index touching. 

during the night, they will loose their mind again.

**Author's Note:**

> there’s a light reference, if u noticed it then i love you a lot.


End file.
